1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel rim with a brake rotor, particularly to a lightweight wheel rim having a brake rotor mounted thereon for providing a relatively larger braking torque.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bicycle disc brake rotor assembly is designed to be mounted to a wheel hub and usually comprises a rotor member which includes a first ring-shaped member and a pair of second ring-shaped members disposed on opposite sides of the first ring-shaped member. The second ring-shaped members have a material with higher wear resistance than the first ring-shaped member. At least one fixing hole is formed through the first ring-shaped member and the second ring-shaped members with at least one depression formed in the surface of one of the second ring-shaped members around the fixing hole. A rotor mounting member that is integrally formed with the hub has at least one fixing hole aligned with the at least one fixing hole of the rotor member. At least one fastener is mounted through the at least one fixing hole of the rotor member and the at least one fixing hole of the rotor mounting member to fixedly attach the rotor member to the rotor mounting member. A disc brake is attached to a front fork at a location near the rotor member.
When the disc brake applies a clamping force to the disc brake rotor, a braking torque is generated to stop the disc brake rotor from rotating. However, the conventional bicycle disc brake rotor has an outer diameter slightly larger than that of the wheel hub. The braking torque is not sufficient to generate a maximum braking effect. The amount of the braking torque is directly proportional to the size of the disc brake rotor. Therefore, the size of the conventional disc brake rotor is needed to be increased to achieve the better braking effort. Another disadvantage of the conventional disc brake rotor assembly is the weight. The heavier disc brake rotor contributes to the overall weight of the bicycle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional bicycle disc brake rotor assembly.